


personal matters

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Viren and Harrow try 69ing. That's the whole plot.





	personal matters

**Author's Note:**

> 69 didn't win the poll but I wanted to so

* * *

* * *

The crisp sheets wrinkled as Viren twisted his fingers in it, leg thrown over Harrow's shoulder and head tossed back. 

"oh- oh, Harrrow do that again, please -" Viren moaned, heel digging into Harrow's shoulder blade to encourage him. 

Harrow pulled back, a thin line of spit connecting his lips to Viren's flushed cock.   
"I don't think we have much time, Viren," Harrow licked along the vein regardless, watching Viren's flushed face. 

" Then get your cock where I can reach it," Viren almost snarled, not pleased to have his high interrupted by reminds of their schedule. He hadn't had a chance to touch Harrow all week, and now he just wanted to press his skin to Harrow's, set his nails in those broad shoulders and cling to him. 

Harrow tutted, sliding Viren's leg off his shoulder. He kissed his ankle, lingering long enough for Viren to slap his open palm against the sheets. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the softer parts of their intemacy; he needed to cum. Harrow has teased him to the edge, only to back off and let Viren fall back on frustration. 

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he put his foot flat against Harrow's bare chest, and shoved him onto his back.   
It was an awkward crawl, but Viren moved to straddle Harrow , hands planted firmly on his thighs, and his King's cock hard and thick in front of him .

Harrow ran his hands down Viren's thighs, tugging his hips up gently until his mage was on his hands and knees over him, his cock brushing a wet line on Harrow's chest. 

"Inpatient, are we?" Chuckled Harrow, but he pulled Viren's hips back farther, until his cock was where Harrow could reach it with his mouth. 

He didn't let Viren too far into his mouth, lathing his tongue round his leaking cock head until Viren gasped, dropping to his elbows so he could mouth Harrow's shaft. 

"Stop tormenting me," mumbled Viren against Harrow's cock, hand wrapped unsteadily around the crown while he worshipped the base with his lips. It was revenge for edging him earlier; Harrow kept pushing his hips up, but Viren refused to take him fully into his mouth. 

"Stop being a brat," Harrow's voice was breathless, and he wrapped his hand around Viren to stroke him firmly, " Or I'll put you over my knee."

Viren ground down with a moan, and Harrow held his hips to keep from being choked by his thrusts. 

"Do you promise?" Panted Viren, swallowing Harrow down to the root before he had a chance to answer. His tongue worked Harrow, sliding up and down in erratic strokes as he sucked, head bobbing. 

Harrow's head hit the sheet with an oath, and he switched his hold on Viren, working two fingers into his greased hole. Pressing into his hot body until he could rub his fingers against the spot inside him until Viren had to slide his mouth off Harrow to gasp wetly against his skin. 

"Faster, faster Harrow, for fuck sake-" his voice cut off with a startled cry as Harrow recaptured Viren's flushed cock with his lips, letting Viren thrust shallowly into his mouth as he worked the spot inside him, nice wet noises from Viren's lubed hole clenching down on his fingers filling the space between Viren's panting breathes.

Viren's hips stuttered, and Harrow braced himself as he came in his mouth, working his tongue to stretch out Viren's orgasm until he pulled away, face flushed and breathing hard. 

Harrow shooed him off his lap, stroking himself quickly as he held Viren's face near his, thumb inside his mouth .

"Don't be greedy, Viren," he chided. 

"Would serve you right," his mage shot back, nipping Harrow's hand. But he shooted down the bed, and dropped his head into Harrow's lap, slick lips sliding around his King's cock without further comment. 

Harrow braced himself on one elbow , threading his fingers in Viren's hair and brushing it away from his flushed face. 

" I'm close," Harrrow warned, and Viren held his hips down, cheeks hollowing. That was a good look on him, red faced with drool in his beard. His pink lips wrapped around Harrow's cock.  
It was tempting to hold his head down, take over the place, but Harrow let Viren service him.

"Vire-nnn!" Groaned Harrow, pulling Viren down to the root and thrusting up into the wet heat of Viren's mouth. He filled it with cum, and when he finished, Harrow released his grip on Viren's hair.   
Viren popped up, lips wet and shiny, eyes blown wide from their activities. 

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.   
" Now who's being greedy, my King?"   
Harrow petted his hair, arching a brow at him. 

"I can still turn you over my knee," he joked, and Viren crawled back up the bed until he could drop down at Harrow's side with a satisfied sigh. 

"Promises, promises."


End file.
